Fujoshi Time
by DarkVamp28
Summary: 'Kay girls! It's Jessie Mama speaking! Oke, ini waktu kita untuk menolong mereka! Hanya tentang sekelompok gadis pecinta 'pelangi'. LuMin and Jessica for da' 1st part!


**_Fujoshi Time : Have a Problem? Come to Jessie Mama!_**

.

.

**_It's LuMin, bby~_**

.

.

**_Typo(s), OOC, bad language?, AU, Always with SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/whateva you call it~_**

.

.

**_Puh, sorreh, gue gak bawa ff baru, cuma nge-repost gegara kemaren dihapus sama adminnya =n=_**

**_alesan utama gue ngerepost yang ini, ini ff series, jadi yah gue post ulang aja sekalian, daripada nanti gue langsung ngepost part 2nya langsung kan gak lucu =w=_**

**_oya sekali lagi, gue masih buka voting buat calon semenya Kyungsoo~ sejauh ini sih Chanyeol mimpin, keduanya Chen, gue ngitungnya vote di blog gue aja, daripada berantakan 'kan? gue termasuk anak perfeksionis kalo mau tau *kno* yah sekian lah =w=v_**

.

.

**_Don't even try to read it if you don't like this fiction, I'll say it, IT'S LUMIN FICTION! WIFF TOP!LUHAN!_**

.

.

**_Happy Reading LuMin Shippers xDD_**

.  
**_._**

**_~ DV28 ~_**

"_Well_, apa masalahmu, tuan Xi?"

Jessica menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, matanya menatap penuh minat pada _namja_yang _uh_, cukup cantik itu. Jarang sekali melihat Luhan mendatangi 'spesies'nya begini, kecuali memang dia memiliki masalah dengan _'itu'_. Apalagi ini pertemuan '_personal_', dengan ketua perkumpulan '_itu_'.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele, _noona_–" Luhan menatap Jessica serius, "–kau suka dunia _gay_, 'kan?"

_Bingo~!_ Tebakan Jessica tepat sasaran.

"Oh, itu bukan rahasia lagi, _honey~_ jadi, _tell me_, ada sesuatu, hm?"

"Aku butuh saran! Atau mungkin pendapatmu." tatapan mata Luhan berubah aneh –menurut Jessica–, "Kau tahu Minseok? Teman sekelasku, dan –_well_, tetanggaku."

Jessica tersenyum aneh, "Si _Baozi_ itu? Aku tahu, lalu?"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah aneh, setengah _horror_, setengah –_funny _–, "_Well_, dulu, dia sering menginap dirumahku, dan, oh, kau tahu, tingkah dia sedikit –bahkan sangat!– _girly_."

"Then?"

**~ DV28 ~**

"Luhan~! Aku mau menginap!"

Luhan melirik Minseok –yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar– dari balik komik ditangannya. "Hn, kau tahu dimana harus meletakan barang-barangmu, Min." Luhan masih bersandar malas dikepala kasurnya saat Minseok berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hm~"

Setelahnya Luhan hanya mendengar suara barang-barang yang ditaruh Minseok didalam lemari kecil –yang memang dikhususkan untuk Minseok saat menginap dikamar Luhan. Entahlah, padahal rumah mereka hanya terpisah tiga rumah, tapi Minseok pasti membawa beberapa barangnya kemari.

"Kau tidak tidur Lu?"

"Tentu saja mau." Luhan masih fokus pada halaman komiknya, "Setelah aku menyelesaikan bagian ini, kau tidur duluan saja."

"Eum, Lu~"

"Apa?"

"Luhan~"

"Ck, apa Minseok?" Luhan akhirnya menoleh kearah Minseok yang berdiri disamping ranjang dengan piyama biru ditangannya.

"Aku mau ganti baju."

"Lalu?"

Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku mau kau keluar sebentar, Lu."

"Ck." Luhan kembali fokus pada komik, "Kau tinggal ganti baju, memang kenapa kalau aku diam disini? Aku juga punya '_disco stick_' sepertimu, lagipula ini kamarku."

Wajah Minseok memerah, tangannya meremas piyama biru itu keras, "Aku. Mau. Kau. KELUAR!"

SRETT!

BRUK!

BRAKK!

"Yah!"

TAK!

Luhan berdecak melihat pintu kamarnya dibanting keras dan dikunci dari dalam, Luhan diusir dari dalam kamarnya sendiri, eh? Ck, menyebalkan.

**~ DV28 ~**

"Haha!" Jessica tertawa cukup keras, "Pfft, jangan-jangan, kau memang ingin melihat _nude_Minseokkie di dalam kamarmu itu, eh, Lu?" Jessica meraih _strawberry juice_nya yang tinggal setengah itu, dan meminumnya pelan, mendengar cerita Luhan membuatnya tertawa terlalu banyak, kkk.

"Apa?!" Luhan menatap Jessica _horror_, "Ti-tidak! Aku… ck, sudahlah."

"_Na'ah_, _by the way_, kenapa kau baru menceritakannya padaku, _huh_? Sepertinya ini sudah lama sekali, 'kan?"

"Minseok sedang menjenguk _halmeoni_nya, aku lebih leluasa menceritakan ini padamu, kalau dia tidak berkeliaran disekelilingku, _noona_."

Jessica menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "'_kay_, lanjutkan."

"Kau ikut saat _study tour_ tahun lalu? Aku sekamar dengannya."

"Lalu? Lalu?" mata Jessica mulai ber_sparkly_ kembali.

"Ck! Kau tidak akan percaya…"

**~ DV28 ~**

"Hyaaah! Panas sekali!"

Luhan segera menuju kamar mandi dan tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali, dengan sedikit panik, Luhan membukanya, "Apa? Ada apa?"

Minseok menatap Luhan _horror_ sebelum kembali berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kenapa kau masuk?! KELUAAAR!"

BYURR!

"Hyaah! Panas!"

Dengan aneh setengah _sweatdrop _, Luhan berjalan mendekati _bathtub_ berisi air panas –bisa dilihat dari uap yang mengepul dari sana– dan Minseok yang terlihat heboh dengan tirai _bathtub_ –yang Minseok tarik paksa tadi– menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Luhan segera mengatur suhu air menjadi lebih dingin, matanya melirik Minseok yang baru keluar dari dalam _bathtub_, "Ck, kau itu lebih tua dariku, tapi kelakuanmu bahkan lebih parah dari Jongin, malah kukira sepertinya Tao lebih 'dewasa' darimu, Min."

Minseok mem_pout_kan bibirnya, pipinya menggembung dengan _blushin'_ tipis disana, "Me-memangnya kenapa, huh? Cepat keluar Xi Lu!"

Melihat reaksi Minseok yang _ugh sow cute_ itu, Luhan jadi punya pikiran jahil."Kalau aku tidak ingin keluar bagaimana, Seokkie?~" _evil smirk_ milik Sehun kini berubah menjadi milik Luhan.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan rasa jahil berlebihan, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Minseok yang kini bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi –masih dengan tirai putih menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, dan berbisik pelan, "Kau kenapa, hm?" tangan Luhan bertumpu pada dinding dibelakang Minseok, "Kau malu padaku, Min?" wajah Luhan semakin mendekati Minseok yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah ber-_blush_ tipis dan matanya menatap Luhan polos sedikit panik. "Kenapa kau diam?"

Dan saat hidung Luhan menyentuh hidung Minseok, _namja_ imut nan manis itu memekik sambil menendang perut Luhan cukup keras –_remembuh, _Minseok mahir dalam _matrial art_– dengan wajah_super_ merah.

"XI LUHAN BODOH! KELUAAAAR!"

Dan itu alasan utama kenapa Luhan menghabiskan _study tour_ 'menyenangkan' itu dengan pinggang cedera –_thanks to _Minseok, pinggang Luhan terbentur pinggiran _bathtub_ saat Minseok menendangnya di kamar mandi.

**~ DV28 ~**

Jessica memukul meja beberapa kali, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata –terlalu banyak tertawa–, "Kau… benar-benar gila! Hahaha! Uh– lama-lama, aku malah berpikir, jangan-jangan kau yang menyukai Minseok, eh? Dan kau hanya mencoba meyakinkan dirimu dengan bertanya padaku~ _is it rite' honey deer?~_"

"Kau yang gila!" Luhan menatap Jessica _super duper horror_, "Ma-mana mungkin aku me-menyukai Minseok! Aku hanya ingin tahu… d-dia itu ga-gay atau bukan, lagipula– a-aku hanya bercanda."

"Yeah~ yeah~ aku akan mencoba percaya dengan kata-katamu itu, tapi aku tidak yakin~"

"Yah!"

Jessica kembali tertawa, _well_, rasanya dari semua 'seme' disekolah ini, Luhan termasuk salah satu yang lucu dan paling 'tidak peka', "_Forget that_, lalu apalagi?"

"Sebenarnya ada banyak, apalagi saat–, lupakan." Tatapan mata Luhan kembali serius –dan rasanya Jessica tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tawanya–, "Apa pendapatmu?"

"_Well~_ ada dua kemungkinan disini, antara Minseok memang gay dan dia –uhm– sedikit –atau sangat?– tertarik denganmu, atau…"

"Atau?"

Jessica menatap Luhan terhibur, "…atau kau yang _gay_, dan kau menyukai –harus kubilang_ sow in love_?– si _Baozi_ ini, ah! Kurasa ada tiga, atau kedua pendapatku tadi benar semua?"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Sepertinya aku salah berbicara denganmu, noona." Matanya terlihat seperti orang merana, _well_, sejenis dengan _Myrtle_.

"Sama-sama~" Jessica meminum jusnya pelan, tatapan matanya masih terarah pada Luhan, "Kuberitahu Lu, tidak ada salahnya dengan dua kemungkinan tadi, kurasa selama kau bahagia tidak apa, _rite'_? Dan, masalah benar atau tidaknya, _nobody knows_, Presiden saja tidak akan tahu."

"…"

Sepertinya Luhan 'bersenang-senang' dalam _La la land_-nya di depan sana, dan Jessica bosan –sangat– melihat _deer_ ini sibuk dengan _la la land_ miliknya itu.

"_Well_, Lu, kalau aku tidak keberatan, aku mau kembali ke ruang _club_, aku malas me–"

"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi."

"Tentang?" Kening Jessica berkerut melihat _deer_ berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan binar aneh –_but, yeah, _Jessica sudah sering melihat binar itu dimata para seme kurang peka disekolah ini, dan ini pertanda baik, _khukhu_.

"Kau yang terbaik, noona."

Jessica tersenyum kecil, "Oh, aku tersanjung, _honey deer_, aku tunggu berita lain darimu, dan kukatakan satu hal–" Jessica mendekati Luhan dan berbisik pelan –dengan nada _super_ jahil–, "–uke imut seperti Minseok pasti punya banyak _fanboy_ terselubung, _some of them_ pernah mendatangiku loh~ sainganmu banyak~ jadi berjuanglah untuk mempertahankan Seokkie, _'kay_ _honey_~"

"Kau bercanda!"

Jessica hanya melemparkan senyum jahil dan mulai meninggalkan kantin yang sudah cukup sepi itu. Baru beberapa langkah, teriakan Luhan membuat Jessica kembali tertawa tak terkendali, _oh that deer~_

"Noona! Siapa yang membayar ini, eoh?!"

"Tentu saja kau! Itu bayaranku! _Khukhukhu_~"

**~ DV28 ~**

"Eonnie~ ada 'masalah' baru~"

Jessica menoleh kearah Minah yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, _well_, selama Jessica masih berada disekolah ini –dan masih memiliki bawahan untuk meneruskan 'pekerjaan'nya ini setelah dia lulus nanti–, tidak akan Jessica biarkan nasib percintaan pasangan 'imut' nan 'manis' disini berakhir dengan tidak indah.

"Suruh mereka menemuiku, Minah."

_Well, have problem? Just come to Jessie mama~ mama will help you kids~_

**~ END ~**


End file.
